


Nightmares

by bloodied_snow



Series: GF Oneshots [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ariel is a good mom to the twins, Bill Cipher Is Dead, Bill cipher is terrifying, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper has nightmares, Dipper suffers once more because for some reason he's much easier to write for than Mabel, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Mabel dies in a dream, Nightmares, PTSD Dipper Pines, Part of an unconnected series of oneshots, Post canon, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Post-Weirdmageddon, Tea, The stans are great grunkles, they care so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_snow/pseuds/bloodied_snow
Summary: More often than not, Dipper Pines has nightmares.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper pines & Mother, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Mother
Series: GF Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784746
Kudos: 39





	Nightmares

Bill laughed, chasing the two children in the seemingly never-ending hallways of the Fearamid. The children were fast, but Bill was faster. He caught up the them and grabbed them in his large hand. They struggled and pried, all while yelling at Bill to let them go. Bill simply ignored them, heading back to where the Stan twins were being kept. 

"Alright Ford, times up!" 

Bill said, entering the room. The Stan twins immediately noticed Dipper and Mabel in Bill's hand, but stood perfectly still, in shock. 

"I've got the kids~ Ya know what? I think i'm gonna kill one of em, just for the heck of it!" 

He said, eyeball lighting red, the symbols of the two flashing as bill gambles with their lives. The shooting star is the symbol he landed on, so Bill snapped his fingers before a word could even be uttered. Mabel almost immediately fell limp. They both were released as Bill went to deal with Ford and Stan. Dipper tried to shake Mabel awake, hoping that maybe Bill had been bluffing and that Mabel was just pretending so they could be let go. He checked for a heartbeat, and found none. At that moment he realized that she was really, truly dead.

"No, Mabel!" 

Dipper shouted, before waking up in reality. He looked around, trying to assess the fact he was in reality. He felt sweaty and his heart was pounding. The door to his room opened, revealing Mabel and his mother. Mabel took one look at her scared brother and hugged him. He felt tears well up at the sight of her and started crying. Mabel spent the next few minutes calming him down. This had almost become routine for them, simply because their summer in gravity falls brought lots of scars, and not all of them were physical. 

"Dipper, honey, what happened?" 

Ariel, the twins mother said in concern. She worried lots about these children, now that they had come back home and were having night terrors most nights. They had become secretive and hardly told them about their summer. They had adamantly stated they needed to go back whenever they could, but at the same time they weren't mentally sound after whatever happened. The first night the nightmares happened, Stan was given a call. A plea for an explanation, something that would give them a basis on what to do with their poor children. Stan said that there wasn't much he could do, after all, he wasn't a psychologist and neither was Ford. The parents wanted to try out therapy but the idea was shot down. They were planning on getting the kids a proper PTSD Diagnosis but they wanted to wait and see if the kids would even agree. Ariel knew one thing, however. She was scared for her children. 

"It- It's nothing mom. Just some stupid dream." 

Dipper said, sounding not very convincing. Ariel didn't want to push her frightened child too far so she remained silent.  
"Would you like some lavender honey tea Dipper? Mabel?"

She offered, trying to do something to make him feel better. Mabel had nodded and looked at dipper, expecting an answer.

"Sure, that'd be nice." 

He whispered something to Mabel, who nodded and grabbed his laptop. Ariel went off to make the tea and Mabel set up a video chat between their Grunkles. After a few rings, they picked up.

They greeted each other all at once, and then got right to the subject at hand. 

"Dipper, Mabel said you had another nightmare?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, I guess it woke up mom cause she came in with Mabel." 

"Dipper, I think we should finally get you and Mabel a therapist. There's one in gravity falls that was around for weirdmaggedon, so it would be safe to talk to her. I've had a few sessions with Stanley and I personally think it's been good. Of course, if you feel uncomfortable with the idea we understand, but your parents and the both of us are especially worried about you two. Please at least consider it." 

Ford said, looking expectantly at the two. Dipper whispered to Mabel and then turned back to the laptop. 

"We'll try it out"

From that response came a small sigh of relief. The 4 then began discussing the upcoming fall break and potentially having the Stans' dock in Piedmont for thanksgiving. Ariel came in, bringing tea for the children and politely chatting with Stan and Ford. Soon after they hung up with a promise to call the next week. Mabel went to grab her sleeping bag from the closet before her mother stopped her.

"Mabel, thanks for looking out for your brother. I love you, goodnight."

"I have to look out for dipper, that's what twins do! I love you too mom, goodnight!" Mabel said, grabbing waddles too. 

Ariel stood in the hallway watching her children get comfortable and talking to one another. She loved her kids and was so glad they could rely on each other, but it would never stop her from worrying about her children.


End file.
